The Lesson: To a Head
Northreach: Park District Extending south from the Sinistral District to the north, the aptly named southern Park District exists as an attempt to provide some color to a city that lives mostly under the looming shadow of the Aegis. As could be inferred from the name, the majority of the land of the District is devoted to a vast green of a size approaching that of the other portions of the city. The grasses are allowed to grow freely, though they remain tamed in places where paths trace through, or where trampled by frequent passing pedestrians. Scattered throughout the park are copses of trees and brush, while a stream of water cuts it's way throughout the southwest portion, bridged in a few locations where it intersects with the various paths winding their way about. Ultimately, said stream empties into an almost pristine pond, about which the growth lay thicker. Surrounding the grounds, separated by a circling road, rest personal residences and more traditional merchant stores, embracing the greens while remaining connected through a web of side roads and streets. The palisade that surrounds Northreach circles around the south of the district, House Seamel banners flying proud upon the dark stone wall. The Northreach Botanical Gardens grow upon the northern part of the district, separated by the road encompassing the greens, as well as a low hedge. During the warmer months of the year, the aroma of the gardens provide, depending on tastes, a delight or nightmare to those passing close by. ---- Celeste bears a proud smile at catching up to the wolf, really a feat in itself in her own mind. The leaves tossed haphazardly to her face and not expecting what comes next. Her side to Kael, and Meian sneaking up on her with a hand full of leaves... and whoosh. The armored Mikin flops back into the pile of leaves, rather unceremoniously. Meian cackles triumphantly as Kael tackles Celeste into the leafpile. It was once quite a mountain of leaves, but what appears to be... play? has largely scattered it. Still a central mound remains, and that's what the Mikin and the wolf are rolling in, the lady-mage dumping an armful of leaves atop them both. Kael laughs, triumphant! And.. starts pilling leaves on Cele, unashamedly. "Ha! Might scourge y' are, felled b' a bunch o' dead tree!" He grins impishly. Amidst all of this horseplay strides in a decidedly un-playful redhead. Kallyn yawns widely, rubbing her eyes and blinking as she nears her friends. When steely grey eyes spot them she stops, a slight distance away as she crosses her arms and quirks an eyebrow. The smirk that forms across her features and the slow manner in which she shakes her head are accompanied by an amused giggle as she watches. Celeste sputters and tries to fight off the continuous fall of leaves. Whether from Meian's hand or the one's tossed down by Kael. "Why I'm gonna..." Sputter, sputter. "Gonna what?" taunts Meian cheerfully. "Choke on leaves, my lady? That seems to be all you're doing!" She giggles, folding her arms over her chest, letting Kael handle the actual leafing for the time being- she just watches approvingly. ... he is the goon squad? But he does dump two more handfuls of leaves before grinning and letting Celeste up. "Ha!" It is around this time that Kallyn breaks her silence, approaching the group with unchanging expression, "What're you two doing to Lady Celeste? Two against one hardly seems fair..." She glances down at the leaves at her feet and that smirk widens a bit, although she does stay standing straight with those arms still crossed. Celeste does just that, leans up. Leaves cling to the blonde hair and she continues to bit out those rather pesky bits that always find their way to one's lips. "You both are incorrigible," she cries. Unable to suppress her own laugher and looking over the disarray of leaves. There was once a giant mountain of leaves here. Now there is a modest pile, and leaves spread all around the surrounding area. There's also a Mikin and a Kael in said leaves and a Meian and a Kallyn standing nearby. And the former three are... well, leafy might be an understatement. "You're right, two against one is wrong," Meian agrees solemnly... and then, without warning, tries to tackle Kallyn into the leaves. Kael pointedly eyes Celeste's armored form. "s' gonna be awful scratchy 'n a minute o' two." And he grins..... and then there's tackling going on. And he? He just gets out of the way. It is a quiet day for Gefrey Seamel as he takes his walk through the park, chainmail clinking lightly. He hums aimlessly to himself as he goes, and moves at a rather leisurely pace. Because of this, it is a moment before he notices what's going on. Oh, he notices. And stares. And blinks. Oh well. It was a quiet day, at least. "Oh sh-!" Kallyn exclaims, giggling as she's tackled into the pile (and possibly Celeste?). "Gah, gitoff!" she cries through the laughter, grabbing a handful of leaves and attempting to stuff it down the back of the smaller girl's tunic. Celeste was alright, but not having the heads up of some mages who will not be named... Kael. She soundly knocked right back into the leaves, and thankfully away from the other mages. Meian shrieks with laughter as she's be-leafed, rolling around in the pile quite shamelessly to try and escape Kallyn's vengeance. Mostly she just succeeds in spraying anyone and everyone in the general vicinity with vegetable matter, however. "Not two against one anymore!" Kael dances back out of the pile - with no grace at all - laughing and grinning at the bunch. "oh, aye, 't is. Jus' nae th' way y' figure." he winks at Celeste, in fact. Gefrey Seamel stands back some way, looking between the gathered revelers with a curiously expression, and quietly for a little while longer. His lip quirks upward into a smile. "An inventive way to be making mulch for the gardens, I must say," he says. Not to be gotten away from so easily, Kallyn quickly snatches up more leaves and starts chucking them at Meian - right, then left, then right again - before diving after her and sending a big wave of leaves in all directions. She's a bit preoccupied to really hear Gefrey, what with all of the giggling and such. Celeste leans up once more, this time away from the group. She's not far behind Kael trying to slink out... only one problem. Her gaze slow to rise and meet that of the Seamel. "My lord," she says with feigned calmness. Meian, on the other hand, registers the Seamel's comment- and she suddenly eeeps, falling still and letting herself be pelted quite tremendously. A disheveled dark head sticks out of the pile, eyes wide, and the girl stammers, "Oh, m-my lord, I r-really w-was taking them in, b-but, b-b-b-but..." Kael points out, amused, at the Seamel - "Y' shoul' try 't yerself. Does wonders fer puttin' a grin on yer face. Jus' coul' nae resist - hae nae seen a pile that big 'n a while." "I'll pass, thank you," the Seamel says, though he smiles in amusement all the same. "Oh, do not fret, Meian. I am merely amused." He walks forward now, reaching out to offer a hand up to Celeste. The redhead pauses as Meian stops, looking at Gefrey and waving, "Afternoon, Lord Seamel." Kallyn's face is a bit flushed, but it seems she's having a good time. She glances back to Meian, "Not all nobles are party poopers, y'know. Now come on-" She leans in and whispers something into Meian's ear with a wry little grin. Celeste slides her hands into the Seamel's with a grateful smile. Fully able to return back to her feet, even in the heavier armor. "It would seem that we had a moment of... well," a wave given to the leaves. "It is rather liberating, my lord. We won't tell if you give it a go." Meian giggles softly, glancing Kallyn's way. The girl whispers back, her eyes dancing. The faint flush on her own cheeks doesn't subside, whether it's motivated by embarrassment or exertion. Kael grins, just reaching up to ruffle fingers through his hair, letting leaf-dust flutter down to the ground... calling over to Meian. "i guess m' goin' t' need t' help ye 'n rakin' all this back up again, aye?" Gefrey Seamel smiles and shakes his head. "No, it's alright," he says. "Perhaps some other time, though." He glances aside to Kallyn and Meian, tilting his head to the side curiously. Kallyn merely sighs, "Oh fine." She sticks her tongue out playfully at the other mage girl, standing and offering her hand to help Meian up. "The trees still have some leaves on them, perhaps we can do that next time." As for Gefrey's look, Kallyn merely grins to the nobleman and winks. Celeste only shakes her head, smiling. "Thank you again, my lord. We shall see that his is cleaned up," she offers in a conciliatory tone to the Seamel. "It t-took me -hours- to g-get together," Meian confesses to Kallyn sheepishly, accepting the hand and hauling herself to her feet. She immediately heads for her rake, and tells Kael, "...w-well, it *would* m-make it easier." But whether she works alone or not, the girl immediately starts reconstituting the pile, her own leafy-ness ignored. "m' nae /that/ cruel, m' heart." Kael laughs, warmly - and heads for the conservatory. "jus' let m' get another rake." "Somehow, I feel disaster has been narrowly averted," Gefrey says as he looks over to Kally, rather amused, before turning to Celeste. "Oh, no need to apologize, really. Just because a man doesn't want to roll in the leaves as well." He shakes his head. Kallyn watches Kael wander off and then looks back to Meian, "Would you two like some help? I don't believe I have any errands to do unless I get a return letter today." Another glance is spared to the nobleman and Kallyn smiles at him in mock innocence, "A disaster? /Me/? Aw, my Lord, that hurts to hear you say that." The redhead can't help but giggle at that, unable to keep a straight face. Celeste offers a gentle pat the Seamel's hand. "Hmm, have we a few more rakes, my lord? Perhaps you could help me to undo some of this damage, course..." And the itching starts. "I may need to see about changing first." Meian turns a horrified wide-eyed gaze to Celeste. "My -lady-," she remarks, sounding shocked. "C-certainly n-not, this is a t-task for us, not for lords and ladies." She sounds utterly aghast at the very thought, but adds after a moment in a calmer, more speculative tone, "...I'm n-not sure we have more than two r-rakes anyway, as it is." That said, she returns to the thorough work. Gefrey Seamel looks at Kallyn a moment longer before shaking his head with a smile, mumbling something about "transparent". To Celeste, "You do that, my Lady. Change that is. I imagine it's all stuck up under that armor now." He gives her a smile and a bow of the head. The redhead, on the other hand, looks at Meian in a 'you can't be serious' sort of way, "It's saying things like that that gives the nobility such big heads, my friend. If she wants to engage in 'humble Freelander work', then that's up to her." Kallyn shakes her head and then starts using a foot to help rake in the leaves. "Let me change," Celeste says, leaving it at that and stepping away back to the townhouse. "Light keep you, my lord. Should you be gone when I return." "Big heads?" For all the comprehension in the tone of Meian's voice, Kallyn might as well be speaking another language. "K-kallyn... oh, Light, we've h-had this talk many t-times before." The girl sighs, and just goes about her work. "It w-wouldn't be at -all- seemly for a n-noblewoman to do this job." Gefrey Seamel turns slowly to look at Kallyn, after offering Celeste a quiet, "Light keep." He looks over the girl, frowning. "Mistress Lake," he says slowly. "Do me a favor. By the Light, tell me you have an excuse at least a quarter as good as having been raised in the wild for /not/ knowing better than to say that, hmm?" Kallyn just laughs, "Oh, look, Meian, I've offended yet another nobleman with my views." She's been in this situation before, and it shows. She looks up to Gefrey, then, and says, "My excuse? I'm afraid don't have one, my Lord. I see everyone the same, and I'd be hard-pressed to tell you why. Just how I am, but it makes things like the difference between nobles and freelanders rather difficult to understand. Even when people try to sit me down and explain it." She gestures to Meian to indicate that the smaller girl has tried, before adding, "You should have seen how Lord Karell reacted to me... or Count Varal, Light, that was a fun one... My side still feels funny when I move just so..." "E-even if you can't see the d-difference, Kallyn," Meian sighs, gently shaking her head, "e-everyone els e can, and d-does, and you can't j-just pretend it isn't there even if you don't u-understand it..." The girl just trails off, continuing her raking, the pile slowly being reconstituted. "You'll find yourself regretting this flippant attitude of yours, Mistress Lake," Gefrey says darkly. "I would strongly advising listening to Mistress Firelight, guarding your tongue and making the proper gestures." Kallyn looks Gefrey directly in the eyes, wholly unimpressed, and says, "My Lord... I have been rendered unable to move by a large ball of blue flame, kicked in the ribs /hard/ the very next evening on one of my worse burns, backhanded, spat upon, banned from the only place I had to sleep at the time, and overall hated because of this attitude. I have yet to regret it. I'm sorry, but I will not change. I refuse to let nonsensical ideals keep me contained." Her tone throughout the 'speech' is calm, cool, collected, and overall respectful, even if what she is saying isn't. She does shift, though, as if expecting the nobleman to try and take a swing at her. "Kallyn, do you know w-what is nonsensical?" Meian sighs, turning to face the girl. "T-this belief that w-we are all e-equal despite law, c-custom, and reality. D-do you know what nobles d-do for you? W-what responsibilities and p-powers they have? You a-act as if they h-have done nothing for you, and it is *not* the t-truth. It is not the w-way the world works. It's l-like you are insisting the s-sky is green." There is a small crack of knuckles as Gefrey brings his hands together, folded before him. "Oh, yes, that is all very horrible," Gefrey says softly, dangerously. "And you believe that it couldn't get any worse, do you? My, what a limited imagination we have, Mistress Lake." He lets his hands fall down to his sides. "This is not nonsensical at all, as Mistress Firelight says. It is a means to order, of establishing order, upheld by people bred for this purpose. Remember this." "Oh, it's not?" Kallyn asks Meian rather lightly, looking up, "Oh, would you look at that... I could have sworn it was green yesterday..." She becomes serious then and says, "Nobles are born with power. They live in noble families and are tutored in noble things and given noble opportunities. Opportunities that the law won't /let/ the rest of us have. Why not? "The nobility are able to do things for me, for the rest of us, because they were put in the position where they /could/. In some cases unwillingly forced into them. So the rest of us are not as good because we were not born into the right families the get the opportunities to pursue the power to make a difference? So suddenly people who /want/ to help are powerless, and people who don't are stuck with it..." Kallyn's eyes gleam maliciously, and she is starting to get a bit angry as her gaze turns back to the Seamel. "Do not think me so daft as to not realize the things that could easily happen to me. The things that likely /should/ have happened to me by now. Merely because I refuse a system everyone around me relies upon does not make me a fool in terms of knowing what that system is capable of. A fool in other ways, admittedly, but I know the power your class holds..." The mage woman cracks her own knuckles with her thumbs, one finger at a time, adding, "And you may wish to be careful about your gestures, my Lord. Could be mistaken for a threat..." Steely eyes narrow oh-so-slightly. "-Kallyn-," Meian groans, her eyes narrowing. "He, as a n-nobleman, has every right u-under the law to t-threaten you for d-disrespecting him in his house's lands. But you're -not- g-going to take it as a threat." The rake is dropped, heedlessly, falling into the pile of leaves. And the girl says nothing else, pale eyes fixed on the other mage unblinkingly. "Mistaken? Oh, my dear, poor girl. Those words had me believing you had a brain in there somewhere," Gefrey says darkly, looking down at Kallyn. He lets out a soft sigh, then turns to the various guards around the park. "Ahh, if a few of you wouldn't mind apprehending Mistress Lake for me? And finding a place to store her for now. Cold and dark, preferably." A pair of guards in Seamel green tabards are just within earshot of the Seamel's request-- One is a young blonde man, early twenties perhaps, and wears a sword scabbard at his waist. He's accompanied by his older companion, a black-haired swarthy spearman in the same Seamel uniform. "M'lor'?" The blonde swordsman queries, turning to approach at a brisk pace. "Guards? That's actually a new one," Kallyn says, a bit surprised, "Most nobles choose to try me on their own." Apparently even the mighty temper of the redhead is no match for the logic that one is forced to face when outnumbered, outclassed, and out-... well, out-everything'd. The girl removes her baldric and holds it out gingerly by the strap as a sign of submission, and even wears a small smirk as she says, "About time someone got smart about it. I only ever learn the hard way, after all." Meian exhales slowly but still keeps a watch on Kallyn, her tension not entirely lessening. "Y-you will jail her, my lord?" she asks softly of Gefrey. Gefrey Seamel nods. "Yes," he says to Meian, before turning sharply to the guards. "This mage girl has been feeling it proper to lecture here about how ineffective and stupid we are, in quite a... fiery manner. Do we have a place to keep her, for now, until his Grace can see to her?" The spearman regards Kallyn's mark with a look of aloof irritation, the look of a veteran when inconvenienced, but the younger guardsman is a polite sort. He bows at the waist to Gefrey, before regarding Kallyn awkwardly. "M'lor Seamel. Well, th' law tis very clear about disturbin' th' peace. We'll hold 'er fer the Duke, aye." He takes a step towards Kallyn, reaching for her shoulder. "If ye'd come wi' us, Mistress?" It's a polite gesture-- His companion, however, doesn't seem to be interested in niceties. He unshoulders his spear, resting the buttspike by one boot, eyes fixated on Kallyn Lake. "Hey, now you're putting words in my mouth," Kallyn says, oddly in good humor, "I never used the words ineffective or stupid. I hold a great deal of respect for individual nobles, especially Duke Seamel." She makes no move to resist the guards, and starts chuckling, "Oh, Farrel's not going to be pleased with me in the least... Good thing I remembered to send those letters for him last night." Her last gesture, before starting on the way to wherever the guards are taking her, is to offer a nod to the Baron and the other girl, "Light keep." Meian sighs rather sadly, shaking her head. "Light keep," she calls after Kallyn, with an intensity that suggests it's more a real wish than a mere platitude. The other mage hangs back, making no move whatsoever to interfere. Gefrey Seamel lets out a slow breath before shaking his head. "Really, now." The blonde guardsman looks relieved-- He walks alongside Kallyn, one hand on her shoulder. His companion frogmarches behind Kallyn, the spear pointed at her but not quite touching her. In a conversational tone, the swordsman reveals, "I'm Allard, and this is Jib. We'll be takin' ya to th' fort until his grace can see you." "A pleasure, Allard, even under the circumstances. I'm Kallyn," the redhead says simply, merely ignoring the spearman and adding, "You're a bit over-polite for a guard. Should probably be acting more like Jib. New to the job?" as she moves right along. Meian sighs softly. Without another word to anyone, she bends over slowly and picks up the rake, setting about mechanically sweeping the leaves back into their pile again. "I jus' got hired last week." Allard explains, brightening. "The Duke Seamel's a fantastic fella. Pays well, treats folks good." His companion just grunts, scowling at Kallyn's back. Gefrey Seamel sighs and shakes his head, turning to walk away. "Take care, Mistress Firelight," he says. "And good day, guardsman. I'll be off to the tavern myself, now." ---- Northreach Constabulary When an outsider commits an offense against the property or person of a member of House Seamel or other landed citizen of Northreach, or when two Seamel kinfolk cannot settle a dispute through negotiations, their issues are brought before the constabulary. It is the constable's role to hear the facts involved in a dispute, to question the accused, the aggrieved and any available witness, and then to make a ruling. This chamber, contained within a structure of quarried gray stone, has a raised biinwood platform where the Constable sits in judgment, chairs for witnesses, two holding cells for prisoners, and four long pews for members of the public to assemble and observe the proceedings. ---- "Ah, I see. You should take a hint from Jib, then. All this politeness could get you killed on the job if you don't keep your guard up," Kallyn comments casually as they step into the Constabulary, "With a temper like mine, you'd think this wouldn't be the first time I was arrested. Oh well, everyone's luck has to run out sometime." She then looks down at the baldric in her hand and says, "Did you fellows want to confiscate this or am I allowed to hang onto it? I have a cleaver strapped to my hip as well if it matters." "Oh, mos' folks are nice if y' give 'em th' chance... We're on th' park beat, and th' most we get usually are a pickpocket or two, a few drunks or upset folks disturbin' th' peace, an' the occasional mugger. Y' don't look like a mugger, leastwise. My fambly moved up here, we was from Aegisport originally, but there's new opportunities here. Anyways, Jiff's got my back. " Jiff looks, if possible, even more irritated. As if to disprove the 'has my back' theory, he steps in front of the chattering Allard and goes to unlock the cell door. Allard continues, "Oh, sure, we'll keep it locked up safe for you, mistress. It'd go before the local justice, but since you're a mage, the Duke hisself has to deal with you. An' you shouldn' believe that bit about moldy bread and all, it's jus' a lil' stale." "I've eaten worse," Kallyn remarks pleasantly, "And no, I'm not a mugger. Merely have a volatile temper, is all." She hands off the baldric and cleaver, holding them in a way so the guards don't get jumpy, and then steps towards the cell. "Maybe I'll finally learn my lesson after this," she says to herself with a sigh. "One o' us hasta frisk ya, mistress. No funny stuff, though, we're professoral." "Professional." Jib cuts in, expression still one of contempt. He gives Kallyn a once-over look, then glances over at Allard. "You can do thissun. Gitcha some practice." He grunts, expression one of aloof satisfaction as the younger guardsman goes red. Kallyn actually chuckles, "Oh, don't be so shy. I don't bite... unless you ask me to." A flirtatious little wink is offered to Allard as she pulls open the pouch at her hip to make it easier to look through, "At least my breasts are small. Don't have any cleavage to stash things in." Shameless, this one. A vein stands out on Allard's forehead as he literally backs away from the prisoner. "Oh. Oh. No ma'am, no, I'm not askin'." He replies, hazel eyes wide. It's like when someone points and says 'wagon wreck', and you find yourself unable to turn away from the tangle of broken wagon spokes and a mishmash of horses, people, and farm produce. Only, with Kallyn's breasts instead of wagons, horses, people, or farm produce. "I uh..." Finally, Jiff takes pity on the swordsman and steps forward, reveling in the misery of his partner. "Arms up, girlie. Don't worry none, ye don't impress me a'tall. I like my wimmin with less tattoos and more meat." The redhead laughs at Allard and puts her arms up to be searched, shaking her head in amusement and simply saying, "You're not my type, Allard. I prefer men who drunk and tell crude jokes and are eager to use their 'weapons'." Kallyn seems to be enjoying herself as she regards Jiff, "A shame." "That's good then, ma'am, I'm married." Allard responds in all apparent seriousness, turning around entirely, still as red as a beat. Jiff does the frisking, and as promised, it's quick, thorough, and professional. He gestures to the interior of the cell, wearing a sardonic smile. "Well, if you tell your wife about this, let her know I was just picking on you," Kallyn remarks as she steps into the cell. She doesn't seem inclined to say or do much else after this, looking about with a mix of curiosity and a small amount of dread. ---- Northreach Constabulary - Cell A five-foot by five-foot quarried stone cell, with a shardwood bench and a thin pillow for a prisoner to rest upon, a wooden trough full of water, and a narrow slit in the floor into which the inhabitant can dispose of personal waste. An iron door with a small window in it separates the cell from the main hall. ---- Jiff follows her in, picking up both a discarded pair of manacles and shackles. "Hands in back, girlie, an' sit down on th' bench so I can secure ye. Th' ones on th' wrist stay on unless yeer eatin', an' th' leg ones should allow y' a bit of movent fer th' movin' around th' cell.. Na, ye aren't one o' them telewhatevvirs who can poof out o' em, righ'?" "No, I'm an evoker. Fire, lightning, that sort of thing," Kallyn replies, sitting down and putting her arms behind her, "Not that it matters. Wouldn't have anywhere to go if I broke out, so it's really pointless to even try." Jiff wears a look of disgust, and Allard one of barely suppressed alarm. Once the shackles and manacles are on, though, Jiff steps outside of the cell and locks it with a 'clang'. Allard mumbles, "Well, um, yes, they kin give ya a blanket if ya ask, but we've gotta go back t' patrol." With that, they're heading off. Category:Logs